


Comfortable

by F00T



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, Professional Wrestling
Genre: AXIZ, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff without Plot, Go Has Feelings, Hair, Katsuhiko Is Soft, Light Petting, M/M, Napping, Shoulder pillows, Sleeping on Buses, Soft Boys, Tag Partners, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i mention this is soft, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T
Summary: Go Shiozaki and Katsuhiko Nakajima snuggle on a bus.That's it.That's the entire fic.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacereprobate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacereprobate/gifts).



> Thanks, Bram, for inspiring this fic by never shutting up about your boy.
> 
> Also thanks, Nakajima, for inspiring this fic by being really, REALLY pretty.

It wasn’t the first time he had felt that weight on his shoulder.

But the more he thought about it, flipping through every single instance in his mind (and he did make a point of remembering them all), this must have been the first time when Nakajima’s head had fallen softly onto him when there were others around to see it.

Not that he cared if others saw.

And not that anyone else around was looking. For the most part, everyone tried to squeeze in some sleep on those long tour bus rides. They weren’t paying attention to the fact that this young man, who had been working so hard to convince everyone that he was scary and wild now, was letting that image slip. Mad Wolves don’t take naps and they don’t use their tag partner as a pillow and, if for some reason they must do these things, they certainly don’t do them where the rest of the roster could see.

Shiozaki didn’t feel a pressing need to protect that image, though. He appreciated that his partner was becoming that comfortable with him. That he didn’t feel compelled to keep up that wild, scary persona around him. And, as of that moment, that he didn’t feel the need to hide that fact from the rest of the company.

Also, it just felt _nice_ to have Nakajima resting on him. Sometimes, two bodies just fit well against each other. And, more than anything he had experienced up until that point, he liked the way that Shiozaki Go and Nakajima Katsuhiko had ended up fitting together so comfortably.

He felt Nakajima shift slightly against his arm, trying to find the position most conducive to napping in their narrow bus seats. The arm rest separating their seats was adjustable and Shiozaki tried to lift it out of the way while disturbing his partner as little as possible; it had been jabbing him in the side as well and this, surely, was as good an excuse as any. Nakajima jostled as he pushed the arm rest between their seat back and Shiozaki cursed himself in his mind as his partner lifted his head from where it had been resting.

“Oh...sorry, Shiozaki-san,” he said with a small yawn as he moved to sit upright.

“No, stay where you were. I mean...were you comfortable there?”

Nakajima stared at him drowsily before giving a small nod. A warm grin spread across Shiozaki’s face as he extended an arm across the back of Nakajima’s seat, stretching as far as he could in their limited space. It wasn’t subtle, but he wasn’t looking to be particularly subtle in that moment. Nakajima took his invitation and scooted closer, letting his head drop once again onto his partner’s shoulder. “Shiozaki-san is...very comfortable,” he heard him mumble as he began to doze off.

As Shiozaki wrapped his arm around the younger man’s back, drawing themselves closer together, Nakajima shifted and a lock of his hair fell forward into his eyes. Not giving it a second thought, he touched his free hand gently to his tag partner’s forehead and smoothed the loose curl back behind his ear. He didn’t notice right away that his fingers were lingering on Nakajima’s temple, letting the strands of his hair slide through them, but a sleepy whisper convinced him to keep them there.

“Don’t stop.”

The feeling of Nakajima’s hair brushing against him was not a new one. It was to be expected in matches and even more so during practice now that they were training together as a tag team. Touching it intentionally, however, was a new feeling altogether. An incidental touch while grappling meant nothing to either man, it was just part of their job. But as Shiozaki stroked the side of his partner’s head, feeling the curls slide gently through his fingers and knowing that Nakajima wanted to feel him touching them, he knew this was something else altogether. Something more intimate. Something that made a warmth well up inside him at the thought of this strange, villainous young man choosing him to be this comfortable with.

It didn’t hurt that Nakajima had some of the softest hair he had ever felt. Soft and fluffy and warm against his neck and underneath his palm. He slowly twisted a lock around his finger and let it slide free from his skin. It must have been a few weeks since he had last been to the stylist. Shiozaki could always tell right away when Nakajima had been: the curls were always extra tight and springy for a few days before slowly loosening into soft waves the more he washed. He still wasn’t entirely sure whether the perm was the idea of company management or Nakajima himself and he felt it was probably rude to ask outright. But he did know that the image of person capable of being so scary and intimidating in the ring while having such beautiful hair was a fascinating dichotomy.

Shiozaki paused at the thought of describing another man as beautiful. But was there a better word for it? Nothing came to mind.

He felt Nakajima nuzzle closer to him, his hair a cloud brushing softly against his jaw. He buried his fingers in his hair and let their tips caress the delicate skin behind his ear. His lips parted, unconsciously, just barely, into the tiniest of smiles. Nakajima had many smiles that Shiozaki had come to know over the years--the sneering smile from stalking his prey in the ring, the large toothy grin that took over his entire face when he was about to do something particularly sadistic--but his small ones were always his favorites. They always felt genuine.

The tour bus crested a hill, jostling its occupants. Nakajima stirred and sat upright with a yawn and a shake of his head. The speed with which he pulled away startled Shiozaki. His arm was still draped around his tag partner’s shoulders and, as he awkwardly tried to pull it out from behind him, he suddenly felt a twinge of embarrassment over the amount of affection for Nakajima he had been holding onto.

“You know,” Shiozaki said to him, “I’ve always envied your ability to sleep on these bus rides. I can never manage to get positioned right.”

Nakajima pushed his hair behind his ear. “It does help if you have a comfortable pillow, Shiozaki-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge for me because writing fun sex conversations is my favorite thing in all of human existence and this is nothing but feelings and interior monologue and hair.


End file.
